Haikyuu KnB FACEBOOK CROSSOVER
by Kirite Ryujin
Summary: What the title says, if you think one basketball crossover and one volleyball crossover aint good enough, try em together.
1. Stuff to Note

Welp. I am into these TOUOU *ba dun tss*

IZUKI WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

Anyway, this is funnier on wattpad cause there are pictures. But... since I'm Such a nice person... *Sorry Kuroo I took your line* I will try my best to describe the picture for you.

OK?

OK

Now lets get started


	2. New to Facebook

**Hinata Shoyo: Nishinoya Yuu** I made an account!

 **Hinata Shoyo posted a status:** Im new to FaceBook!

 **Nishinoya Yuu:** Shoyo Hi!

 **Tanaka Ryunosake:** Hinata!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** Nishinoya Sempai! Tanaka Sempai!

 **Tanake Ryunosake:** Yes Call Me Senpau!

 **Tsukishima Kei:** *Senpai. Can't you hotheaded idiots spell?

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Nice one Tsuki!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Iwaizumi Haijime Iwa-chan! The Chibi Joined!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** *sticks out tongue at Hinata Shoyo*

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** Shut up Trashy Kawa!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** Ehhh! Its the grand king!

 **Tsukishima Kei:** *It's

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** Kasamatsu Yukio

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Is this the #10 you've been talking about?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kasamatsu Senpai!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Shit the annoying kouhai

 **Kise Ryouta:** Sempai TToTT Why u so mean!?

 **Tsukishima Kei:** *Senpai *you

 **Midorima Shintaro:** *Senpai *you

 **Aomine Daiki:** Great like 1 grammar nazi isn't enough

 **Hinata Shoyo:** Um... hi! Who are you?

 **Hinata Shoyo:** Do you play sports?

 **Midorima Shintaro:** Basketball

 **Takao Kazunari:** Hi Shin-chan!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Dumbass it's about time you made an account!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** You're the dumbass!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** No you are!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** You are!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** You are!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** You are!

 **Midorima Shintaro:** ...idiots.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** You are!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** You are!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** ...

 **Kageyama Tobio:** You are!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** You are!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Eh...

 **Kageyama Tobio:** No you are!

 **Hinata Shoyo:** You are!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Dumbass.

 **Sawamura Daichi:** ... really?

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Here too?

 **Hinata Shoyo:** You are the dumbass!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** You are the dumbass, you dumbass!

 **Tsukishima Kei:** The shorty and King has horrible vocab.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Wtf is this idiocy?

 **Akashi Seijuro:** Language, Aomine.

 **Hinata Shoyo:** Why do you want fish Aomine Daiki?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Fish?

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Fish?

 **Midorima Shintaro:** Fish?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Fish?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Fish?

 **Hyuuga Junpei:** Fish?

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** Fish?

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Fish?

 **Kozume Kenma:** Fish?

 **Haiba Lev:** FISH!?

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Fish?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** What do you mean fish? He means flowers. Dumbass.

 **Tsuishima Kei:** Now we have the pot calling the kettle back.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Wtf.

 **Akashi Seijuro:** Language.

 **Hinata Shoyo:** See he wants fish!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** No he wants flowers!

 **Hinata Shoyo** : Doesn't Wtf mean Where's the fish?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** No it means Water the flowers.

 **Aomine Daiki** : No it doens't.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Then what does it mean?

 **Hinata Shoyo:** Then what does it mean?

 **Sugawara Koushi:** DONT RUIN THEIR INNOCENCE!

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Mama crow strikes again


	3. Top

**Oikawa Tooru posted a status:** I'm the best!

 **Kise Ryouta:** No I'm the best OwO

 **Oikawa Tooru:** I'm the best you yellow haired annoying person

 **Kise Ryouta:** All the fangirls love me!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** No all the fangirls love me!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** No you both suck.

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** ^ agreed.

 **Kise Ryouta:** So you're gonna be on top?

 **Oikawa Tooru:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** What the hell?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Hinata is always on top.

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** I had no idea you were into that.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Ew I'm embarrassed to call you teamates.

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Of course I'm on top.

 **Kozume Kenma:** Shouyo... do you have any idea what you're talking about?

 **Sugawara Koushi:** KISE! OIKAWA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!

 **Haiba Lev:** Ehh?

 **Akashi Seijuro:** Ryouta, Tooru, you will stay in your houses until Koushi and I arrive.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** And why would I?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oh shit.

 **Akashi Seijuro:** My orders are absolute.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kise what did you do this time?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** ... I'm sure this is a misunderstanding somewhere.

 **Hinata Shoyo:** Of course. I jump in volleyball so I'm on top.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** And he sleeps on the upper hammock because he's so light and weightless and short.

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Ha? Say that one more time.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Just read it dumbass.

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Kise, Oikawa, leave. DON'T CORRUPT MY KOUHAI!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Tobio-chan is my adorable kouhai too! UWU

 **Oikawa Tooru:** AND THIS IS MY STATUS POST!

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** You should have come to Shiratorizawa.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Go away. No one likes you.

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** Please. Take him away. No one wants him here.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** While you're at it, take Kise too.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** So mean, Iwa-chan!

 **Kise Ryouta:** So mean, Kasamatsu- Senpai!

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** Oya.

 **Kise Ryouta:** ?

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Oya oya oya.

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** OvO

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Bro, did you use the owl emoji?

 **Kozume Kenma:** That was an owl?

 **Akaashi Keiji:** Bokuto-san. Do your homework.


	4. Oya?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Oya

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** Oya Oya

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Oya oya oya.

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Oya Oya Oya Oya!

 **Kozume Kenna:** Kuroo, stop it. Shouyo, why are you on your phone in class?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?

 **Akaashi Keiji:** Bokuto-san. I am not going to be doing your homework.

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** The teacher's sick Kenma. And you ruined the Oya chain.

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** My teacher is talking to another teacher.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** ...

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Our teacher threw up in class and ran to the bathroom!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Like you threw up over Tanaka's pants before our first practise match?

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Oh? Does our little Chibi-chan have nerves before the match?

 **Akaashi Keiji:** Get off the phone or Bokuto-san will remain here.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ehh!? You're here and didn't invite me?! TTuTT

 **Akashi Seijuro:** Kise, focus on your studies.

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Don't call me Chibi-chan!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ne, Hinata, how tall are you?

 **Hinata Shouyo:** 162.8 cm!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Hahah Oh my god you're even shorter than Akashi!

 **Akashi Seijuro:** Aomine, are you calling me short?

 **Hinata Shouyo:** SHUT UP! I MAY BE SMALL BUT I CAN JUMP!

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** Hey hey hey! IT'S OK!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oh? How high can you jump!?

 **Hinata Shouyo:** High?

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Hahahahaha

 **Kozume Kenma:** *facepalms*

 **Kageyama Tobio:** He's the ultimate decoy?

 **Akashi Seijuro:** That doesn't help. What sport do you play?

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Volleyball.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ha? The shrimp plays volleyball?

 **Akashi Seijuro:** Position.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** He's a middle blocker.

 **Akashi Seijuro:** And you are Kageyama Tobio, "King of the court"?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Dont call me that.

 **Akashi Seijuro:** Hmm... alright then. Karasuno right?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Yes

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Yep

 **Akashi Seijuro:** I will meet you at the street basketball court two streets away from Karasuno at 9 AM sharp.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Akashi-chii?

 **Akashi Seijuro:** That America Team sounds like trouble.

 **Akashi Seijuro:** All of you will come. I will alert everyone. And I will come pick you all up.


	5. Basketball

**Hinata Shouyo:** IM SO TIRED

 **Sugawara Koushi:** WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!?

 **Sawamura Daichi:** Since when was Hinata your baby?

 **Sugawara Koushi:** OMG I FORGOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY!?

 **Ennoshita Shikara:** Daichi-san, I think you made it worse.

 **Sugawara Koushi:** **Akashi Seijuro** WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO!?

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Basketball. My fingers hurt.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Oh? Did the King try to set the ball?

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Nice, Tsukki!

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Shut up Yamaguchi.

 **Yamagichi Tadashi:** Sorrry Tsukki.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Actually the Midorima clone is rite.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** I am not the carrot's clone.

 **Midorima Shintaro:** I do not have a salt shaker as a clone.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** I am not a salt shaker.

 **Midorima Shintaro:** I am not a carrot.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** By the way, it's "Right". not "rite".

 **Midorima Shintaro:** By the way, it's "Right". not "rite".

 **Ennoshinta Chikara:** ... you sure you aren't clones?

 **Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan, you sure you ain't a carrot? _art/Midorima-Shintaro-546774400_

 _*Shows a Picture of Midorima in the Orange Shutoko Uniform*_

 **Aomine Daiki:** HAHAHAH OMG Midorima is really a carrot!

 **Takao Kazunari:** IKR! Not only a carrot tho _! media/991936982961978139_1496900349_

 _*Shows a Picture of Midorima in the Orange Shutoko Uniform, the White Shutoko Uniform and his green and brown casual wear in comparison to a carrot, radish and kiwi respectively*_

 **Aomine Daiki:** HAHAHA A RADISH AND KIWIW TOO!

 **Midorima Shintaro:** TAKAO! Also Aomine, it's "kiwi". And Takao, "Thou"

 **Tsukishima Kei:** "kiwi". "thou".

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Grammar Nazis.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Wow King, I'm surprised that you know how to spell that, or that you even know that in the first place.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** STOP CALLING ME THAT!

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Oh is the King mad?

 **Sugawara Koushi:** CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRECIOUS BABIES!?


	6. Best Captain?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Hey hey hey! I'm the best captain!

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** No way! I'm the best!

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** Ask my team! They'll say I'm the best!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Because they're your team?

 **Bokuto Koutaro: Akaashi Keiji**

 **Aida Riko:** Hell no! Hyuuga-kun is the best! He has to deal with Kuroko disappearing and Kagami's crazy jumping shinadigans!

 **Takao Kazunari:** NOPE NOPE NOPE

 **Takao Kazunari:** Otsubo Senpai was the best! Anyone who can deal with Shin-chan's tsundereness is awesome!

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi:** You're talking about yourself.

 **Akaashi Keiji:** You guys know what to do...

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** WHY DO YOU SOUND SO DEJECTED!?

 **Sarukui Yamato:** You're the best ace!

 **Konoha Akinori:** HEY HEY HEY!

 **Komi Haruki:** BEST ACE WHOOO!

 **Takao Kazunari:** Miyaji Senpai is also great! He throws pineapples and durians at us!

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** I'M the Best!

 **Kenma Kozume:** I'm surprised you can type decently **Kuroo Tetsuro**

 **Yaku Morisake:** Hahaha Nice Kenma!

 **Aomine Daiki:** BURNNNNNN

 **Akaashi Keiji:** Hey hey hey... You're the best Bokuto-san...

 **Wakamatsu Kosuke:** HEY! Imayoshi senpai is the best to deal with Aomine without wanting to kill him!

 **Imayoshi Soichi:** Aww thank you

 **Izuki Shun:** Cause Imayoshi Soi-chill!

 **Hyuuga Junpei:** DIE IZUKI!

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** AIN'T I THE BEST OR WHAT!?

 **Wakamatsu Kosuke:** **Imayoshi Soichi** I swear, you can deal with a million Aomine's and still not break a sweat.

 **Imayoshi Soichi:** I thank you for the compliment.

 **Kise Ryouta:** NUUUU KASAMATSU SENPAI IS THE BEST! UwU

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** KISE GET BACK TO PRACTISE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!

 **Kise Ryouta:** SO MEAN SENPAI! QuQ

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** *Kick. I meant kick.

 **Kise Ryouta:** THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER! QwQ

 **Liu Wei:** Nah Okamura is the best! ESPECIALLY with his side burns.

 **Fukui Kensuke:** Lol Agreed ^

 **Oikawa Tooru:** I'M THE BEST CAPTAIN Y'ALL!

 **Okamura Kenichi:** Why y'all so mean?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** *eats chips*

 **Hinata Shouyo:** AHH ITS THE GRAND KING!

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** OIKAWA GET BACK TO PRACTISE OR I'LL THROW A VOLLEYBALL AT YOU!

 **Oikawa Tooru:** So mean, Iwa-chan!

 **Akashi Seijuro:** I have dealt with Daiki, Shintaro, Tetsuya, Ryouta and Atsushi. I am the best captain.

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Agreed~! Our Sei-chan is the best!

 **Hayama Kotaro:** Mhm mhm!

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** **Akashi Seijuro**. Do not forget I also dealt with all them, including you too.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** Daichi is the best captain. He has to deal with a hyper active orange shorty, an tsundere king, an egoistical salt shaker and his pepper shaker, Jesus, a bald egg that like to yell "shitty boy" instead of "city boy" and a short- tempered libero that is equally short. So there.

 **Sawamura Daichi:** Ennoshita?

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** ... you win.

 **Ennoshita Chikara:** I rest my case.


	7. Injuries

**Sugawara Koushi:** HINATA!

 **Sugawara Koushi:** Promise me you will be careful with your shoulder!

 **Kozume Kenma:** Shouyo, what happened?

 **Haiba Lev:** KENMA-SAN! You didn't ask if I was Ok when I hit my head with a volleyball!

 **Kuroo Tetsuro:** Cause you're an idiot, Lev.

 **Bokuto Koutaro:** BUUURRRNNNNN

 **Hinata Shouyo:** Kenma-san! Don't worry about me I'm fine! and Sugawara-Senpai I promise I will!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** This dumbass slid across the floor and slammed his shoulder into the volleyball poles.

 **Kozune Kenma:** Ok. Get better soon.

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** Ah that reminds me.

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** Oikawa you better take care of that knee. We don't want to go the doctor's again.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Yeah yeah Iwa-chan! ^3^

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** You would not be injured if you went to Shiratorizawa.

 **Kise Ryouta:** HELLO EVERYONE! :3

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** KISE YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF YOUR FOOT! KAIJO STILL NEEDS YOU. OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU!

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** Ushijima, he probably would still get injured even if he went to Shiratorizawa, knowing what an idiot he is.

 **Kise Ryouta:** SO MEAN SENPAI! TTuTT

 **Oikawa Tooru:** SO MEAN IWA-CHAN! TTuTT

 **Aomine Daiki:** Well not only Midorima has a clone. We have a Kise and Kasamatsu clone!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** WHERE ARE YOUR HONORIFICS!?

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Clone!? Who!? ALIENS!

 **Iwaizumi Haijime:** I am definitely not a clone. Not sure about this guy though.

 **Oikawa Tooru:** SO MEAN IWA-CHAN!

 **Midorima Shintaro:** How many times do I need to say I do not have a clone?

 **Tsukishima Kei:** I am no one's clone.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Oh right. You're a carrot and a salt shaker.

 **Midorima Shintaro:** Where are you now?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Buying Magazines of course.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Midorima, care to give directions?

 **Midorima Shintaro:** Sure. I'll send you a private message.

 **Takao Kazunari:** SHIN-CHAN.

 **Midorima Shintaro:** Crap got to go bye.

 **Takao Kazunari:** SHIN-CHAN!?


End file.
